


Change Your Face, Keep Your Name

by MiniNephthys



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Fivesome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group's shadows are back, and Souji has to get rid of them sexily.  Kink Bingo, for the square "penance/punishment."  December 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Your Face, Keep Your Name

Souji found Yosuke's Shadow first. It seemed appropriate.

He was leaning against a column in the liquor store, smirking. "Hey, partner. Took your time getting here."

Souji sighed. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Would you tell me what all this is about?"

Shadow Yosuke grinned. "Of course! See, when your team accepted their Shadows, they promised not to deny them any longer. And they're not denying them, but they're definitely not thinking about them either."

In a flash of insight, Souji realized that he probably should have been working on the Social Links of his teammates more. That is, at all.

"So we'd like to remind them that we exist and some people notice us. Which is where you come in. For not helping us work through our issues, you've gotta pay extra respect. You know what I'm saying?"

Souji understood, and as he approached, he wasn't shocked when Shadow Yosuke dropped his pants.

His cock was warm and thick. Souji licked long strokes up from the base, then took in the very tip. Sucking, he let Yosuke's Shadow push him further down, no quite far eough to gag.

Yosuke came back to himself while Souji was swallowing his release. "D-dude, that's-"

"We'll talk about it later," Souji declared, wiping his mouth. "Next, I have to rescue Chie and Yukiko."

"'I'? What's this 'I' stuff?" Yosuke protested.

"It is my fault, so..." Souji sighed. "You can help, but I'm prefer to be the one who does the brunt of the work."

"Works for me. You can have the hard parts." Yosuke blinked, then blushed some more and buttoned up his pants.

Shadow Chie was where she'd been the first time in the castle. She beckoned to them, a lazy grin on her face.

After a nod of agreement, Souji was the one to strip her of her pants ad underwear and press his lips to her folds. Yosuke shut her up with a kiss while his hands slid under her shirt. They synchronized their movements, so that Souji's thumb rubbing over Chie's Shadow's clit matched up with Yosuke's fingers rubbing her nibbles.

Chie came clinging to Yosuke's shoulder. When she came to her senses she let go of him. "Y-Yosuke! Why are you - why is he-?!"

"Making your Shadow settle down again," Souji explained weakly. "Yosuke and I have to go rescue Yukiko now, you can go back and rest-"

"No way! I can't rest while Yukiko isn't safe!" Chie pulled her clothing together. "Even if I have to do weird things like this to do it!"

Shadow Yukiko lounged on her throne. "Well, then, my princes. Show me what you're made of!"

Souji knelt in front of her throne, tongue gently penetrating her folds. Yosuke and Chie were on either side of her, sucking on her breasts. She moaned loudly, petting each of their heads when she could. wonn

With another loud moan, Yukiko was back to her usual self. "What's going on?" she asked, covering herself at the earliest opporunity.

"Our Shadows threw a fit because they weren't getting enough attention, and now they want sex," Yosuke explained. "Which means the next one is - oh, no. No. You are not getting me to help with this one!"

"Kanji's Shadow probably won't want attention from Chie and Yukiko, and I might not be able to satisfy him alone," Souji countered. "I need you in there with me, Yosuke."

Yosuke swallowed hard. "I... I'll do it, partner."

Shadow Kanji was already naked for them. Shadow Kanji was always naked. "Well, well, look what marvelous young men have come to give me my release!"

As Souji bobbed up and down, Yosuke and Kanji's Shadow kissed heatedly. Souji paused briefly in his movements to give Yosuke a thumbs up, who blushed and forcibly turned the kiss so that Shadow Kanji couldn't see Souji.

"Ooh, I like it when you're rough," Shadow Kanji purred. Yosuke blushed a little more.

Kanji was comatose for a few seconds after coming, giving Yosuke enough time to flee to the opposite end of the room and pretend he had nothing to do with his rescue. At least, Souji thought he was comatose. He might have been pretending.

Shadow Rise was already lazily stripping off her bikini top when they arrived. "Come to enjoy the show? It's audience participation today."

Souji's tongue worked its magic under her. Chie and Yukiko each took a breast and lavished their full attentions on it. Kanji kissed her, red-faced. And Yosuke... awkwardly sucked on her fingers.

When Rise came to, she turned to Yosuke. "Did you feel left out? I'm so sorry, there are just only so many parts of me-"

"It's all right," answered Yosuke, looking dejected.

Rise, still naked, pulled him a little closer. "Why don't we have something more one-on-one later tonight?"

Yosuke's eyes went wide and he had to visibly contain himself from squealing. "Th-that sounds great."

The final challenge awaited. (Luckily Teddie hadn't been affected, because they weren't even sure if his Shadow had genitalia. And Mitsuo was dead, so.)

As they approached Shadow Naoto, who stared them down impassively, Kanji said, "Let me, senpai."

"But it's because of me that this happened. I need to bear responsibility," Souji replied.

"I should've been helping her work through her issues too!" Kanji complained.

Souji didn't feel like explaining who was the protagonist here and his responsibilities. "All right. Together."

Souji and Kanji alternated strokes of tongue. Yosuke sucked on her shoulder as Rise kissed her deeply. Chie and Yukiko, now experts at this, sucked at Naoto's ample breasts.

Naoto came screaming hard enough to scare all the shadows outside the room. Panting, she looked down at the two men drawing away from her wetness. "W...what exactly is going on?" she asked, blushing.

"It's better just to be glad it's over with," Souji told her.

Kanji blushed even harder than she did. "Um, Naoto..."

"After the events of today, would you consider going out with me?"

"Y-yeah!"


End file.
